


Promises

by FrankieQuinn13



Series: Mad Love [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Unhappy Ending, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: “If I have to break your body and drag you back onto the ship, I will.”Finn didn’t think he was serious.
Relationships: Finn/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Mad Love [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1333969
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness and all the inaccuracies
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters

A hit.

He managed to land a hit on Kylo Kriffin Ren.

But then Kylo retaliated, he moved faster, swung harder. Finn watched in horror as the lightsabre was flung from his hand and he had no time to react before he was suddenly spun around. The flash of red from Kylo’s saber is the last thing he saw before he felt excruciating pain exploding along his spine before he passed out.

Finn groaned as he woke, digging his head a little deeper into the soft silky feel of the pillow beneath his head. Cool sheets caressing his skin and almost he burrowed himself even deeper into the covers when he suddenly remembered that his bed in the Resistance base didn’t feel this good. Sure, General Organa tried to make sure everyone in the resistance was as comfortable as possible. But comfortable didn’t entail satin sheets and pillows so soft he felt like he was sleeping on air.

Finn’s eyes snapped open and he immediately sat up on the bed, blinking wildly at his surroundings when he realised that he recognised his surroundings.

He wasn’t at the resistance base.

The bed was covered in red and black silk sheets, the walls were black durasteel, there was a table off to the side with ashes, another with a mangled and melted helmet and a seat before it. Otherwise, the room had nothing of interest to note.

He’s on the Finalizer.

He’s in Kylo’s room on the Finalizer.

Holy shit.

He was serious.

_“That lightsabre belongs to me.” The force user said pointing at the blue lightsabre that Finn held ignited and ready before pointing at Finn himself, “And so do you.”_

_“I don’t belong to anyone.” Finn hissed, casting a wary eye at Rey’s unconscious form._

_“Yes, you do.” Kylo said his voice oddly calm, “I was willing to give you anything you wanted, anything you desired. I can still give it to you.”_

_Finn shook his head, “You won’t give me what I want.”_

_“What do you want?”_

_“Freedom. I want to be able to be who I am, who I want to be-“_

_“You can be yourself in the Order.”_

_“No, we both know that if I’m not a stormtrooper then I’ll be Kylo Ren’s property. I don’t want that-“_

_“You’re being unreasonable.”_

_“No, I’m no-“_

_“I love you 87.”_

_Finn paused and stared back at the man his stance almost wavered, “FN-2187 was a number, not a person. My name is Finn.”_

_Kylo’s jaw seemed to clench, “Are you saying you don’t love me?”_

_“I can’t forget the things you’ve done and the people you hurt.”_

_“They don’t matter.”_

_“They matter to me-“_

_“ENOUGH!” Kylo suddenly screamed, eyes filled with rage and all previous composure lost._

_There’s the Knight of Ren._

_Finn tensed making sure he had an eye on both Rey and Kylo. The man pointed his lightsabre at him again._

_“You are mine. If I have to break your body and drag you onto the ship, I will.”_

_Finn glared hard at the other man._

_“Come and get me.”_

Holy shit he was serious.

Finn groaned as he fell back onto the bed only to almost jump at the tender feeling along his back. He sat up again and lifted a hand to touch his back where he felt a scar and he suddenly remembered exactly how Kylo managed to knock him out. His blood ran cold at the memory, but he quickly pushed it aside. He needs to get out. Figure out his coordinates, find a ship and escape. His flying hasn’t improved much since he joined the resistance, but now isn’t the time to think about that.

Right now, he just wants out.

He threw the sheets aside – and Kylo undressed him, great. Add finding his clothes to his list of things to do. He swung his legs over the side of the bed only to freeze when he saw the shiny metal cuff wrapped around his left leg.

“What the…” Finn trailed off as he lifted his ankle to rest on his right knee. It didn’t look like durasteel. It was less than half an inch thick; gleaming metal that felt warm and weightless against his skin but nothing else. No chain, no nothing. Just the one cuff.

Right at that moment the door opened and he looked up to see Kylo walk into the room. His presence as dark and foreboding as ever until he saw the young man sitting up on the bed. The door closed behind him and Kylo pulled his helmet off to set aside in the ashes on the table.

“You’re awake. Are you feeling better?”

Finn just sat still as he stared back at the man, watching as Kylo took off his cloak and outer robe and set them aside before he walked over to the bed.

“87?”

“That’s not my name.”

Kylo let out a huff of frustration, “Finn. Are you feeling better? They managed to heal most of the damage but you might still feel a little pain-“

“Yeah, and who’s fault is it that I got hurt?”

Kylo sat down on the bed, setting his arm down on the bed as he leaned in closer, “You didn’t leave me with much choice.”

“I didn’t leave you with much choice?”

“You wouldn’t come willingly. I couldn’t just leave you there, you belong here with me.”

“I don’t want to be here Kylo.”

“Does that mean that you don’t want to be with me?” Kylo asked staring right into Finn’s eyes and the younger man sighed.

“You know that’s not what I mean.”

“Then what do you mean.”

“I don’t want to be part of the First Order; I don’t agree with anything that’s happening here. Kylo. The things that you’re doing.” Finn pleaded as he moved closer to the other, “Don’t force me to stay here. Please let me go.”

The force user lifted a hand to cup the side of his face, leaning in to press a kiss on his temple before he spoke. “I can’t.”

“K-“

“I can’t let you go. I won’t.”

“Then come with me.”

“To join the resistance?” Kylo scoffed, “I have no intention of jumping onto a sinking ship. This little rebellion isn’t going to last. It will fail eventually and when that happens, I don’t want you anywhere near them.”

Finn let out a sigh of frustration before he got up.

“Little rebellion… Where are my clothes?”

“In the closet.”

Clothes in the closet. He used to keep some of his things in Kylo’s room when he was still with the Order. He tried not to make a habit of it, but sometimes he’d lose track of time. The Knight of Ren would make up some excuse to summon him and he’d end up staying till just before he just had to report for duty.

Finn stopped.

“I meant my clothes Kylo. The ones you dragged me in here with.”

“Torn, so I got you new ones.”

Finn shut his eyes, praying for patience.

He didn’t even move when he felt Kylo move in behind him, wrapping his arms around Finn’s waist and pressing a kiss against his neck.

“And the cuff around my ankle; it’s a tracker isn’t it?”

“It’s just a precaution.”

“In case I manage to escape. So you can drag me back here again?” Finn said as he turned to face the other man with a glare, uncaring of his lack of clothing. It’s not like Kylo’s never seen him naked before anyway. “You’re just going to keep me here like a prisoner.”

Kylo took in a deep breath through his nose, “Why won’t you understand that I’m trying to protect you?”

“Protect me from what-“

“From everything! You don’t understand what it’s like out there. Somehow the resistance has managed to shield you from the worst of it and for that much I’m grateful. You haven’t seen the things that I’ve seen-“

“I think I’ve seen enough.” Finn said as he tried to turn away only for Kylo to grab his arm and drag him closer before taking the younger man’s face into his hands.

“You haven’t seen what the universe is like, what its actually like. You haven’t seen the horrible things that people are capable of.” He leaned in to press a kiss against Finn’s temple, “I’m keeping you here because if you’re out there it’ll only be a matter of time before I lose you. The resistance can’t protect you like I can.”

“I don’t want your protection.”

“I’m not giving you a choice.” Kylo said, looking Finn right in the eye his tone dropping into something dark and possessive.

“The Order doesn’t own me anymore. You don’t get to make those kinds of choices for me.” He tried to pull free only for Kylo’s grip to tighten.

“I love you, Finn.” Finn’s jaw clenched as Kylo continued, “You can try to run again, but even if you manage to remove the cuff, we both know that I’ll be able to find you-“

“Kylo-“

“If I have to cut through every member of the resistance and burn down every single base to get to you, I will.”

Finn froze at the raven’s tone, the look in his eyes and the way the force swelled with darkness around them.

He’s serious.

Kylo let out a sigh as his features softened, he let go of the younger man’s face to wrap his arms around him, pulling Finn tightly against his chest.

“I’d do anything to keep you, my one spark of light in the unending void darkness. Don’t make me do something that’ll break your heart.”

Finn tensed and spoke against the force user’s shoulder, “If I stay… If I don’t try to run… you’ll leave them alone.”

“I won’t do anything against them unless they do something first.”

Finn took in a deep shaky breath, slowly lifted his arms to wrap around Kylo’s waist and resisted the urge to flinch when Kylo pulled him in even tighter.

“I’ll stay.”

“Promise.”

“I – I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The End
> 
> Please review


End file.
